


Video: Just Tony

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is "Just Tony", having fun, being slapped and pushed around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: Just Tony

  


Program Used: Corel Videostudio ProX3

Title: "The Typewriter Song" by Leroy Anderson  
File: 13+ MB WMV  
Lenght: 1.43 min.

Category: humor

SPOILER: ALL of NCIS, season 1-7

VIMEO STREAMING:

password: tony

Download [@FileFactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/27x52s7ja73x/n/Tony_Typewriter_01.13.wmv)

Vid Notes: This is just Tony, having fun, being slapped and pushed around ;D


End file.
